everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thalassa De Mere
Thalassa Lenore De Mere is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Mother of the Sea's third daughter. In the destiny conflict, she sides as a Rebel because she doesn't like her destiny that much. Character Personality Thalassa is super nice. She is the type of friend who will help you get ready for any event you have and make you look amazing. She loves to give spontaneous makeovers and she is good at them. Thalassa is really bubbly and likes to talk to people. She is definitely an extrovert. Thalassa is a good friend and she will give you a good scolding if you diss her friends. She is the friend that will balance every negative statement you make about yourself with a positive one. She will not let you tear your self down. Appearance Thalassa has long ombre seafoam green hair, and matching eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail held by a scrunchie. She is never seen without a coat of lip balm because she says 'proper lip care is vital for a harmonious face' or something like that. Fairytale – (The Story of Yianko) How the Story Goes The Story of Yianko How does (name) come into it? After Thalassa's mom completed her destiny, she went to France on a trip. There she met a guy she really liked and she got married to him. Thalassa is the product of their union. Thalassa thinks her destiny is meh, plus she thinks her mother was too clingy in her story. She does not want to follow her destiny and would like to become a cosmetologist instead. Relationships Family Thalassa and her parents have a fairly good relationship, but she is closer to her mom. Friends Nerida C. Nyx *Mostly one-sided. *Thalassa always says hi and Nerida looks at her like - 'why are you talking to me?' *Thalassa tries to ignore this. Ephyra G. Chantal Thalassa and Ephyra are pretty good friends. They have both tried to befriend Nerida C. Nyx but that girl ain't having it. Thalassa constantly practices her make-up skills on Effie and Effie doesn't mind at all. Pet Thalassa has a pet seahorse named Kat. She liked the name cuz it was cute, and when people ask her if she has a pet she's like yeah Kat. And they ask her what it's called and then she says Kat. It really confuses people. Romance Open Enemies Open Outfits Thalassa wears a mermaid tee and mini shorts usually. She likes seafoam green and coral. Trivia *Thalassa's name is a reference to the sea goddess Thalassa *I made her half-French because when I was thinking of her concept I loved the surname De Mere. *Her birthday is on National Sea Turtle day *She is kind of a VSCO girl tbh *She has permanently dewy skin *She is trilingual - she speaks French, English, and Greek. *Says darling, and honey, and sweetie to literally everyone *Inspired by Aoyoma Yuga, because let's face it, that guy is fly Quotes *"Hi Nerida! Um okay, bye then." Honestly why does she even try. *"Please please please let me do your make-up" She asks all her friends this. *"Save the turtles sksksksksks" Yes she does this *"You catch more flies with honey, but you catch more honeys being fly."'' c r i n g e'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Greek Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Rebels